Love and a Marriage Law
by prettyxpoison92
Summary: George has been in love Hermione for the past few years, but she is oblivious to his charms. George thinks he will never get his chance with Hermione until a marriage law is passed pairing the two of them together. Not DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly two in the morning when George burst awake at the sound of a woman screaming. Then he realized that it was just Fred and that girl from the leaky cauldron earlier. His git of a twin was never any good at silencing charms. George quickly cast a charm so that he couldn't hear the couples' intense fuck fest.

George laid down again, but couldn't fall asleep. Fred was lucky. One near death experience and he didn't miss his chance at any bird that looked his way or any challenge that faced him, as well. George figured the affect of the experience would wear off soon. It was almost six months since they had defeated Voldemort and George could tell that on some level Fred was getting bored with his lifestyle. Still, George was happy for him.

It was no secret that George had always been the more sensitive twin, the more rational twin. The word rational being used very loosely here, but nonetheless, he was more serious than his twin. They may have looked identical, but their personalities differed. When they were younger it was harder to see, but since the war the differences had become more noticeable.

The Weasley twins had done well for themselves. The shop was a great success, they would never have to worry about money for the rest of their days if they kept going at this rate. Neither George or Fred ever thought they'd have that luxury, but both of their vaults were filled with gold. Unfortunately though when you are a successful man many women throw themselves at you, but they just wanted your money, not you. He remembered Hermione describing them as goldbangers or goldringers or something like that.

Hermione she knew everything. She always did. They didn't call her the brightest of her age for nothing, but she never noticed George watching her. She never picked up when he was flirting with her. She giggled and patted his cheek, like she would a brother, at the sweet compliments he gave her. She didn't realize the reason he spent so much time at the Burrow wasn't just for his mother's home cooking. She didn't know that he often dreamt about her. And he would never admit that more than a few times when he'd taken a woman to bed he'd imagine it was her writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Now here he was twenty-one years of age hung up on Hermione Granger. George hadn't been able to get her out of her head since the yule ball, the way she looked that night. Hermione put every other girl to shame. Before that night she had just been his kid brothers' best friend. She was cute in an annoying sort of way, but he never thought that he find himself years later trying to figure out ways to woo her.

After the Yule Ball, things seemed to go back to normal he was happily dating Katie Bell. The two of them shagging whenever they got the chance. George figured he was just happy for Hermione finally coming into herself and getting Ron's attention. Years passed things became tense, Katie had ended things after seven months together, right around the time when Fred and he had dropped out of Hogwarts in a fantastic spectacle that is still the talk of the school.

George rolled over deciding that was enough reminiscing for one night, but his memory thought other wise. In the middle of the battle almost immediately after Fred had dodged the Avada Kedavra, Ron came out to his family, confessing what only Hermione knew. George supposed it was the right time. No one was upset, not even his mother, they were just thankful everyone was alive.

George smiled remembering that moment. Everyone was wrong, Ron and Hermione would not wind up together like expected. She was missing the correct smirked in the darkness. It was then he acknowledged his feelings for Hermione. He admitted it to himself what he had ignored for so many years.

He was in love with Hermione. This was why he always loved being near her, why he always wanted to be close to her, always making sure she was safe and happy, the tingling in his belly and groin whenever she smiled at him, or merlin forbid, when she wore those tight muggle jeans and a t-shirt that showed every curve of her beautiful, voluptuous body. Little did he know that in a few days, fate (or the ministry) would throw them together.

The next day, Saturday, the busiest day of the week George was left to tend to the shop by himself. Fred having a massive hangover that even the hangover potion they kept in the cupboard couldn't lessen the blow. As George was making his way down to the shop from the apartment they shared above he could see the girl that Fred spent the night with leaving. He shook his head and started setting up for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd just like to thank everyone that has read and favorited this story. All the other fanfics between George and Hermione left me unfulfilled so I decided to write my own. :) Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play with Rowling's characters.

Saturday was Ginny and Hermione's weekly girls day out. They would go shopping in Diagon Alley, grab lunch, maybe go to the spa, and then end the day with happy hour at the Leaky Cauldron. However, this would be their last girls days out for a while. Hermione was running out of money. She saved a little money during her school years and had some money saved that her parents gave her before she obliviated them, but the money was quickly running out.

Right after the war, Hermione immediately when to Australia to collect her parents, but when she got to their new home. Hermione saw that, despite her efforts, her parents had been killed by deatheaters. Hermione found the housekeepers number and claimed to be a family friend. The house had said that Rupert and Jane Granger were found dead a year ago. At that point, she could not hold back her tears. She felt like an orphan even though she was of age.

When Hermione apparated back to the burrow, Molly consoled her. "You are like another daughter to me," Molly had said. "You are always welcome to live here." Hermione was so happy to have the Weasleys in her life, but she knew she couldn't live at the Burrow forever. Even Ron, the momma's boy that he was, was planning on getting a flat with his boyfriend, Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione pushed those worry thoughts aside though when Ginny suggested that they stop by the twins shop. The younger girl knowing about George's crush thought it would be nice if George and Hermione got together. Hermione happily agreed and they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Verity," Ginny smiled to the clerk. "Are Fred and George here?"

"Well George is," The blonde replied. "George! You have visitors."

George appeared in his purple dress and green vest pair with green pants. "Ginny, Hermione. To what do I owe this pleasure?" George smiled at them. Before they could answer, Fred apparated into the store with a large pop, scaring Hermione half to death and she jumped into Georges' chest.

"Fred Weasley," Hermione shouted. "Don't ever do that again." Secretly praising him for scaring her into Georges' arms. _Hmmmm...Quidditch does a body good, _ she thought. Unintentionally grasping his muscled bicep.

"Bloody hell, Granger. If you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask." George teased. At this Hermione turned a bright shade of red and stepped back while Ginny giggled.

"Why wouldn't she jump into the arms of the better looking twin?" Fred smiled. "I mean, look at me." He spread his arms out in front of him.

"I see you're no longer suffering from that hangover, dear brother," George commented, punching his twin in the arm. "By the way, I am the better looking twin. "Plus this mangled ear gives me a tough-guy look which the birds love." George grinned.

"You're both delusional prats!" Ginny piped in. This wasn't the first time she'd had to break up this competition.

"Ginny we better get going. The spa won't hold our reservation for long." Hermione was embarassed at the way she reacted to being so close to George. It wasn't as if she were some innocent school girl touch a masculine body for the first time. Ginny would tease her endlessly later for that.

"When I saw the headlines on the Daily Prophet this morning I sobered up," Fred cut in. "Real quick."

"What headline?" the three of them asked Fred in unison.

"The Marriage Law." Verity quickly answered. The four of them turned their heads forgetting she was there.

"What?!" Ginny and Hermione shrieked together.

"Yes it's quite barbaric. They are forcing every unattached witch and wizard into an assigned marriage. It has something to do with repopulating the wizarding world.

"Well, I guess I'm safe. I've got Harry." Ginny replied, relieved.

"Are you fucking serious?" Hermione screached.

"My, My, My. What a naughty girl. Let's see what other choice phrases that pretty little mouth can spit out." Fred winked and George shoved him in anger. Fred was flirting with Hermione right in front of him and it pissed him off. Fred knew about George's feelings for Hermione, having moaned her name in his sleep a few times.

"Here, see for yourselves." Verity held out the paper for them.

Hermione grabbed the paper roughly reading faster than she ever had before. "Oh my God, it's true."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly everything changed. Hermione no longer cared if they missed their appointment at the spa. She wanted to know who her husband to be was. Kingsley Shacklebolt had gone insane. Hermione was sure of that. This was his official first law as minister of magic? Couldn't he just keep trying to rebuild the wizarding world?

In a way it made sense, the death count was so high. She needed to find a way out of this and fast. Excusing herself from Ginny and the twins, she apparated back to the burrow to see if Arthur could somehow exclude her from this law. Maybe he could pull some strings.

Walking into the kitchen of the Burrow, she saw Charlie, Percy, and Ron gathered at the table around Arthur. Moments later. George, Fred and Ginny had burst into the kitchen with a loud pop. _I guess everyone wants to be excluded from this law_, she thought to herself. Harry flooed in a moment later

"Have you seen the Daily Proph...?" Harry's question was already answered by the redheaded clan all gathered together.

"Yeah, mate. We have. Shacklebolt's bloody mental," Ron blurted out.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Watch your tongue," Molly smacked his arm.

"Dad, please tell me Harry and I are excluded from this." Ginny whined, running to Harry.

"Yeah, dad, tell us we're all excluded. Reason with Shacklebolt," Charlie spoke up. "And if he doesn't Fred and George will pull some sort of prank on him every day."

"Right you are about that," the twins said in unison. George looked at Fred and it was as if they already began plotting. Fred grinned evilly and whispered something in George's good ear. George laughed. "That will do the trick," he replied smiling.

"Mr. Weasley, is there anything you can do to stop this?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Yeah, the golden trio should get some kind of perk for saving the world," Ron interjected. "Besides, I'm gay. Do they take that I don't find women attractive into the mix?"

Percy stood up and pompously voiced his opinion, "I think this is a great idea. The wizarding world will turn into chaos without the Marriage Law."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you don't actually believe that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You would say that. Percy, you're such a brown noser," Ginny clung tighter to Harry, giving her brother an evil glare.

Arthur stood up and walked next to Molly putting his arm around her. "Kids, there is nothing I can do. For months now the ministry has been going back and fourth about this Law, for a while I didn't believe it would ever pass. But it has. There's nothing I can do, especially since all of your letters are here."

"What?" was the response from everyone.

"Arthur, so soon the news just broke today," Molly questioned.

"Well, like I said, the ministry has been planning for months before this." He replied solemnly.

Arthur walked over to the stair case where he put the letters earlier and put them on the table. "Go on, then everyone." Slowly Ginny grabbed her letter, looking around at everyone, then at Harry. The redheaded girl opened her letter with care, debating whether or not to take out the parchment. Holding out the parchment in front of her, she sighed in relief, "I got Harry!" The couple jumped into each others' arms, tears of joy streaming down Ginny's face. Molly squealed in excitement and began talking about wedding arrangements.

"Who's next then?" Percy said it as if it were an order, as if he were ready to drag whoever didn't comply with this straight to Askaban. Hermione grabbed her letter, not taking the time and care that Ginny did.

_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been matched with Mr. George Weasley. You will be wed on August the 5th. Thank you for your coordination and support in this law. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I wish you a long and happy marriage._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Everything went blurry. "Hermione, dear, what is it? Who is your husband?" Molly ran to her side.

"It's George." Hermione softly smiled. Partly relieved because it wasn't Malfoy and happy because it was someone she knew.

Everyone turned to look at George. He looked very calm, but inside he was doing jumping for joy. Hermione was going to be his wife. And she didn't look upset about it. Maybe this Marriage Law wasn't rubbish after all.

Up next: George and Hermione get some alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone else had ripped open their envelopes after Hermione got hers. Charlie was paired with Lavender Brown, Percy with Penelope Clearwater, Fred with Angelina Johnson. Ron had a pained look as he opened his envelope, but that expression quickly turned to joy when it said that due to his sexual orientation he was omitted from the Marriage Law. He smiled brightly and hoped that Anthony's letter said the same thing.

George began to make his way over to Hermione when Ginny piped up, "I want to be married today. Percy marry Harry and I tonight, please!" Percy looked suspiciously at the couple, which for once didn't left him looking the same way as everyone else.

"Dear, don't you think that's a bit rash?" Molly said.

"No, not at all," Harry smiled. "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with Ginny right now."

"And I, you," Ginny turned and kissed him. The couple looked as if they were born joined at the hip.

Molly looked at Arthur and back at the happy couple. "It's only 1 in the afternoon. I'm sure we can manage to throw together a small wedding and reception by tonight." Ginny clasped her hands together, smiling, she ran to Hermione.

"Hermione, come on. You have to be my maid of honor. There's so much to do!" And with that Ginny dragged the older girl away, turning back to her brother. "Sorry, George she's mine for right now."

The girls ran upstairs and George apparated back to their flat. Damn Ginny! He needed to talk to Hermione. Merlin, she had smiled when she read his name. Smiled! What is that Hermione fancied him as well? Just then, Fred appeared in his bedroom.

"Forge, Dad and the others are looking for you. They need help owling as many people as they can. Bloody Ginny always gets her way," Fred moved to sit on his brothers bed and noticed George wasn't paying any attention to what he had said. Instead of being angry, he decided to rejoice for his brother.

"You're lucky, George. Hermione's the full package: beauty, brains, not a goldfinger!"

"I know," George replied. "I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to her yet."

"You mean to pour out your undying love for her," Fred dramatically put his hand to his heart. George scowled at him, but couldn't suppress his laughter.

"Alright, Forge, I'm going to go run an errand and then I'll be back at the burrow."

And with that George walked to the floo.

Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's flat deciding on dresses to wear. Ginny had decided to transfigure one of her white cocktail dresses into a wedding dress. Hermione was comparing dresses when Ginny interrupted her.

"Hermione, I have a secret. It's the reason why I wanted to have the wedding tonight instead of waiting."

"You're pregnant." Hermione said flatly.

Ginny went wide eyed. "How did you know?"

"Haven't you heard I'm the brightest witch of our age? I know everything." Hermione teased.

Ginny giggled and place her hand on her tummy and the small bump that was there. She looked at Hermione looking at a champagne colored dress that shimmered when the light hit it. The redhead had seen the older girl wear it before. The fabric clung to her shape accentuating her curves then flaring out at the knees.

"You must wear that," Ginny said. "George will love you in that."

"No, Ginny it's too slutty. I can't wear it. Not to a wedding, at least." With that Hermione threw the dress back on the bed and turned back to the wardrobe.

Ginny picked up the beautiful dress. "Hermione I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Wear this! It looks gorgeous on you. What's the point of having amazing C cup breasts and an arse to die for if you don't show them off?"

"Ginny, please." Hermione huffed. Looking at herself in the mirror. Her once unmanageable hair had tamed and turned into soft ringlets down to the middle of her back. Her body had filled out quite nicely. Hermione had a womanly figure whereas Ginny had more of a boyish shape. Hermione giggle to herself when she saw ginny throw all the other dresses apart from her wedding dress and the champagne dress out the window.

"There," Ginny said, looking quite pleased with herself. "Now you have to wear it."

It had been chaos preparing for the wedding, but all in all it had turned out beautifully. Most of the family was able to make it and all of their friends from Hogwarts had showed up. The wedding was outdoors just as the sun was setting. Throughout the whole ceremony and reception George hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Hermione. She looked so beautiful in that dress and the way her hair was styled falling down her back in soft curls, the hint of cleavage that made him wet his lips in delight.

George watched her walking around talking to various friends and such. She twirled on the dance floor with Ron and a few others, including Fred. She looked upset when she was talking to Fred, but George figured it was harmless. Most people became aggravated with Fred. At times George tried to make his way over to cut in and get a dance with his wife to be, but someone would always stop to talk to him. Damn it. He just needed to talk to her.

Finally the night was coming to a close many guest had left. George looked for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. "Looking for Hermione?" Ron asked him.

"Yes, little brother. I haven't had a chance to talk to her all day."

Ron smirked, "I saw her walk over to the enchanted gazebo by the lake."

George smiled from ear to damaged ear. "Thanks, Ron." And George was about to go to her when Ron stopped him.

"George, be good to her, take care of her."

George placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I will. I promise." And with that George took off.

Hermione had gotten tired of the crowd after a while, that's what she kept telling herself. But the truth was that when Molly and Arthur Weasley danced together just moments ago. She couldn't help, but get choked up. _I want a love like that_ she thought.

Hermione went to the gazebo lights lit up the interior, making the lake shine. She looked out at the full moon and wondered if George and herself would have that kind of love someday.

George started toward the gazebo and could see her standing there. He gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and walked closer. It hadn't been like this with any other girl. He was never nervous, but Hermione brought out a different side of him. She made him want to be a better man, the man she deserved.

"Hermione" he said softly as he reached the gazebo. Hermione turned around, "George, hi. I've been trying to get you all night, but.."

He cut her off, "People kept getting in the way."

"Exactly" Hermione gave a soft smile and looked away. She didn't know what to say. George looked so handsome in his tux earlier, but now he was standing there in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. George was handsome before, now he was damn sexy.

"I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box.

"George."

"I thought this would make it official." George opened the box and inside was a four carat princess cut diamond with a white gold band.

Hermione put her hand to her heart, "George, it's beautiful, but you didn't hav.."

"I wanted to. You deserve it," He put the ring on her finger, it was a perfect match.

Hermione admired the ring and sighed, "I'm really sorry you have to marry me. I know about her and how much she means to you."

George furrowed his brows in confusion, making sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." George replied befuddled.

Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had to admit she was a bit surprised when Fred told her that George was in love with someone. She had never seen him attached to anyone. To be perfectly honest, she always had a bit of a crush on the Weasley twins, but George in particular. George was kind, sweet, loyal, handsome, tall, smart. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. She knew that he often stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes she was a bit immune to his flirting, she just thought he was trying to be sweet. But on the inside she hoped it was more than that.

When she read George's name on that piece of paper she was nervous and excited at the same time. Not to mention terrified. She pictured herself getting married so young, but she figured with George by her side it wouldn't be a problem. Then Fred had to open his big mouth on the dance floor.

"You know, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Hermione." he had said, "But George has got it bad for this one girl. In fact, he's in love with her. George was planning on wooing her before the Marriage Law had passed, of course."

"Oh" was all Hermione could mutter. She felt like walking off the dance floor and just getting the hell out of there. Instead, she smiled politely and said, "Thank you for telling me, Fred." Then walked away. Fred smirked. It was a little cruel, but how else was George admit his feelings to Hermione?

"Hermione. Hermione," hearing George call her name brought her back to the present. Standing in a gazebo, sporting George's ring.

"Hermione, I really don't know what you're talking about. Can you explain what's going on?"

"Well Fred said that you are in love with a girl and that you were planning on asking her out, but then the marriage law came into play and now you can't." Hermione stared at the floor.

George sighed, "Oh that prick. He's going to pay for that one."

"No, George. It's okay. I'm glad Fred told me. I don't want there to be any secrets between us," She touched his arm gently, but when he put his hand atop hers she froze.

"Hermione, you're the girl." She looked puzzled. "From Fred's little story, there's no one else. It's always been you."

"Are you kidding me? Because if you are George Weasley.." George cut her off again, but this time instead of using his words. He grabbed her waste pulling her to him soft body to his, feeling her curves press against his hard body in the most delicious way. George looked deep into her eyes and before she could turn a blush a bright shade of pink kissed her, putting every emotion built up from over the years and all the passion that he felt. The kiss was tender, but intense.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his proud manhood pressing against her thigh and gasped. George took this opportunity to slide his tongue in to caress hers. He picked her up to set her on the railing of the gazebo to compensate for their height difference. Grasping his strong biceps, Hermione broke the kiss when she felt the hard wood hit her bum and he took this moment to place soft kisses on her jawline.

"Mmmmm, George," Hermione moaned and wrapped her legs around his waste, feeling his erection press against the heat that was covered by her black panties. George intertwined their fingers and was just about to return to his lips to her mouth when the both heard a strong, "ahem."

Both of them looked, it was Fred looking quite pleased with himself. "What do you want, you wanker?" George muttered.

"Wanker? That's not exactly a term of endearment, Forge. You should be thanking me."

"For what?" George asked turning around and slightly adjusting his pants to hide the massive erection while Hermione hopped off the railing.

"For this, Hermione would have never known of your feelings if I hadn't told her."

"You mean feelings for a fictitious other woman." Hermione piped in, giggling.

"Well, you have been a bit daft, Granger. George has been a lovesick fool around you and you didn't notice." Fred interjected.

"Sod off, Gred." George said sharply, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her back towards the abandoned reception.

They walked back to the burrow in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a content silence. Hermione was blushing a bright pink and stopped him right before they reached the tent.

"George, can we get out of here?" she asked, pressing her body against his and moved the ginger hair out of his eyes.

George felt as if her was in heaven. He just had an intense snog with the girl he had loved and soon-to-be wife. And now she was asking to go home with him. Part of him was ready to grab her, get the hell out of there and make passionate love to her until they were both satisfied and couldn't move. But there was another part of him that knew she should be treated like a lady.

"Hermione," He grabbed her other hand interlacing their fingers once more. "I would love that, you have no idea. But I think we should take things slow. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" He had waited to long for this opportunity and he didn't want to ruin it, by getting physical too soon. True, it's not like they could break up and be done with it, especially since they were joined together by the law. But George figured they had a lifetime to spend making love. It was better to build a strong connection now.

Hermione giggled, "George, are you always such a gentleman?"

"Only with the right girl," He replied. George was ecstatic, but he knew he had a night of furious wanking ahead of him.

"Of sounds lovely." Hermione felt so happy, so cherished and didn't want the night to end.

With that he gave her a soft kiss. "Until tomorrow night then."

I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and follows. I hope I don't disappoint! :)


	6. Chapter 6

George went home with smile that couldn't even be sucked away by a dementor. Although, he was angry with what Fred said to Hermione he knew Fred's heart was in the right place. George didn't know how he could even break the news to Hermione that he had loved her for months. Now Hermione knew almost everything, he didn't feel so nervous anymore. He was absolutely certain that Hermione felt the same connection. God, they almost shagged in the gazebo before Fred interrupted them. He relished the memory of his cock pushed against the wet cloth of her panties.

The bulge in his pants was back. George laid down on his bed and began re-imagining the gazebo scene. What if Fred hadn't interrupted? George could still feel her soft breasts pressing against his chest, her hands on his chest and arms. Her skin was so soft and warm. He imagined kissing down her neck, caressing her breasts through the fabric of the dress. George closed his eyes, as he stroked his cock, imagining sliding himself through her slick folds, her beautiful face contorting into pleasure as he slid in and out slowly. His hand began moving faster until he was hot, milky seed spilled on his black dress pants. The contrast could be seen between light and dark in the moonlight coming in through his window. Casting a quick "scourigify" on himself soon his eyes felt heavy and he was fast asleep.

Hermione woke up smiling on Sunday morning. Not unlike George, she dreamed of them making love. She felt butterflies in her belly as she thought of their date tonight. _I wish Ginny was here, _she thought to herself. The younger girl could help her pick out the perfect outfit for tonight if she weren't on her honeymoon with Harry, but maybe there was someone else who could help. Hermione smirked to herself, looks like she would be owling the fashion savvy, Anthony Goldstein.

At precisely, five o'clock Anthony flooed into the living room of the burrow.

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" Ron asked confused, but happy to see his boyfriend.

"Hermione owled me," Anthony replied with his arms opened for Ron. They kissed as Hermione ran down the stairs in her sweatpants and tanktop.

"Anthony!" She squealed and jumped into his arms. The two of them had begun good friends ever since Hogwarts years. It was actually Hermione who suggested Ron ask Anthony out before the war. Anthony always said that he was forever in Hermione's debt for introducing him to the most amazing man alive. Knowing Ron like she did, Hermione thought Anthony was under some sort of love potion.

"Kisses, Ron. Hermione needs my eye for fashion for her date with George tonight," Anthony said as he blew a kiss to Ron and ran up the stairs to Ginny's old bedroom with Hermione.

Once inside Anthony began asking for details and commenting on how happy Hermione was. "So what time is he picking you up?"

"Well, we're going the meet at Le Pain de Vie." She smiled brightly.

"Le Pain de Vie?" Anthony covered his mouth that is the most prestigious restaurant in Diagon Alley. "Apparently, Minister Shacklebolt takes his mistress to dinner there. You know, he excluded her from the marriage law." Anthony was always quite the gossip.

"Just like Kingsley," Hermione commented before coming out of the bathroom in a black turtleneck dress that ended at the knees. "How about this?"

Anthony's faced turned from a joking smile to a disgusted expression. "Uck! Hermione this is a date, not a funeral!"

"What? I like it it's simple and black is always in style." She defended, looking in the mirror she frowned. _Then again maybe not..._she thought.

"Honey, you have a lot to learn." Anthony flapped his hand at her, walking to the wardrobe. "How about this?"

Hermione grinned. It was perfect.

George was sitting at a table in La Pain de Vie, rubbing his palms on his black dress pants. He made the reservation for seven, but he arrived ten minutes early. He felt as if he was being strangled by the black tie around his neck. He spent the day distracting himself with work.

It was five passed seven when the maitre'd approached him. "Mr. Weasley, your fiancée has arrived. Behind him, Hermione strode in wearing a red strapless cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh and showed off her perfect legs. Her hair was up with a few tendrils loose around her face and neck, a light amount of make up with a golden eyeshadow that showcased her brown eyes.

George stood as the maitre'd pulled out her seat for her. His blue eyes sparkling at the sight of her. She was ravishing.

"Sorry, I'm late, George. Anthony insisted I twirl for him a your family a few times to show off his work," She smiled.

"Pink Champagne, sir. Our finest." The waiter stepped in.

"Please," George said, holding his glass out as Hermione studied the menu. How would she be able to pay her half of the bill? Grilled Chicken with rice was the least expensive thing on the menu at 40 galleons. She only had half of that with her. Maybe she could take her mother's diamond necklace off of her neck and leave it with her half of the check.

"You're upset," George noticed. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her and he watched her expression change from a soft smile to a wide eyed glare.

"No, I'm..erm...fine, George." Oh merlin, she was a terrible liar. He saw right through that. Hermione quickly placed the menu down and took a sip of her champagne. It tasted like heaven. How much did a bottle of this cost? Would she have to pay for half of that, too? She didn't even order that.

"Hermione, what is it?" George put his hand across the table to touch her arm. Happily noticing that she was wearing his ring. Hermione downed the rest of the champagne and tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, George. Really. So how was business today? Have you and Fred been working on anything new? How are Fred and Angelina? Does Fred mind the marriage law? I haven't heard him complain," Then Hermione stopped and closed her eyes. "Oh, God. I'm rambling."

George just sat back, a bit relieved that Hermione was as nervous as he was. The waiter came back again before George could ask her again about what was troubling her.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter said, his parchment and quill floating in the air at the ready.

"Hermione?" George asked, his right eyebrow raising in question.

"Erm...," Hermione looked at the menu once more and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. This was a mistake." She looked at George with sympathy and regret then stood, grabbing her purse and shawl. "I have to go."

"Hermione, wait." George stood paying the waiter for the champagne and a little extra and followed her out. Once outside, George grabbed her arm gently. "Hermione, please tell me what's going on. Did I do something? Did we go too fast last night?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. _Why won't he let it go? _she mused to herself. No use in hiding it any longer. "George, I'm sorry. I'm just not this type of girl. I don't eat at places like La Pain de Vie. I can't split the check with you there."

"Hermione, this was my treat. I wanted to take you some place special and romantic for our first date."

"I appreciate the thought, really I do." She threw her arms up in exaggeration. "But I'm more of a firewhiskey and fish and chips girl." Hermione was a bit embarassed to admit all of this, but as she said last night. No secrets.

George grinned at her and offered her his arm, "Hermione, all you had to do was tell me. Come on, let's go get some fish and chips. I know a place close by."

Hermione took his arm and they walked to the pub down the street.

Next up: Hermione and George have a heart to heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was definitely more comfortable at The Dragon Pub just down the street from La Pain de Vie. They took a table in the back and ordered fish and chips and firewhiskey. Being the lightweight that she was four drinks was way too many. She was completely sloshed. George didn't mind one bit. Hermione was less uptight when she had a few in her. Plus he was just glad that the only reason she wanted to leave that bloody restaurant was simply because she was uncomfortable.

"Don't you want another drink?" Hermione asked, giggling. "You're still only on your second." She pointed out as she picked up a chip and brought it to his mouth.

"Work in the morning. I've never been much of a drinker anyway." He graciously took the chip from her between her thumb and index finger. His tongue grazing her finger.

"Oh, about work. I almost forgot to tell you." Hermione said, excitedly. "I put in an application for librarian at the Ministry of Magic. So don't think I can't take care of myself."

"That's great, Granger. All those years you spent in the library at Hogwarts will pay off." He teased.

Hermione snorted, "I know, right." She swallowed down her fifth drink. George couldn't help but stare at her. Even though she was sloshed and her hair had come undone, she still looked so beautiful. The light of the pub was dim, but it hit her just right.

He snapped out of her thoughts when he heard her say, "I wanna go." She took out her purse and fished for her pocketbook.

"No, Hermione. I've got it," George said as he put the galleons on the table.

"That's not necessary. George, really." And with that she put all the money in her pocketbook on the table. "There, I'm covered." She smiled standing up.

George quickly grabbed her money before following her as she wobbled out of the pub. He planned on putting it back in her purse when she wasn't looking. Once outside, Hermione began to pull off her heels.

"Honestly, I don't know how you women walk in those heels," steadying her as she took them off.

"With a lot of practice." She laughed. "Oh, look at the stars." Hermione walked clumsily over to a bridge near by. "They're so beautiful." George stared at her looking at the stars. He couldn't keep from smirking drunk Hermione wasn't very different from sober Hermione. Perhaps a little more carefree.

"Oh goodness, a stream." She pointed, dropping her shoes, shawl, and purse. "George let's go swimming."

"Not tonight, Hermione." He grabbed her just before she climbed on the ledge, holding her close.

"Why not? I'm already wet!" She gasped, eyes wide and her hands immediately went to cover her mouth. "Oh, God. I can't believe I just said that." Turning a way from a laughing George.

Hermione was blushing something fierce. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll pretend I didn't hear it,"

"Oh Good!" How gullible she was to believe that a statement such as that could just trickle off into the night, unheard. George smirked, grabbing her hand. Knowing normally Hermione would never be so bold, but with five drinks in her she didn't mind one bit.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked trying to think of anything to keep his mind from thinking about Hermione's wet knickers.

"Oh, this was my mothers'. It's the one thing I kept with me. Dad got it for her shortly after they got married." She smiled.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sure they were lovely people."

"Dance with me." she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Not wanting to think of her parents. George took her right hand in his and brought it to his chest, the other settling on her waist. "We never got a chance at Ginny's wedding." George pointed out.

Hermione put her head on George's chest, listening to his heartbeat. They swayed for a few minutes to no music other than the sound of the stream beneath them. George spun and pulled her back close to him. They were so close. He bent down to compensate for their height difference, their lips barely touching. Hermione closed her eyes and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly, slowly. She tasted sweet with a hint of spice from the firewhiskey.

Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue ran along his bottom lip as if to ask for permission. And George let her have it. He was hers, for the rest of their lives.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. "I love you." Hermione whispered.

Apart of him was worried that it was just the firewhiskey, but at that moment he didn't care. She loved him. He kissed her deeply again. His finger twisting their way through her hair.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you so much," he said as she placed her hand over his heart.

"You're heart's beating so fast." She commented, pressing her body closer to him feeling his erection once again. "You're poking me," she giggled.

George couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we're both excited then."

Hermione moved her hand down to rub his erection through his pants. He moaned, but quickly pushed her hand away.

"George, what's wrong?" she asked. "Is it me?" self conciously, she crossed her arms across her chest, heightening the cleavage.

"No, no. You're perfect. You're beautiful, but you're drunk. I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

She sighed in relief and smiled at his sweetness. How she got so lucky she'll never know. "Can I come home with you? Just to sleep. I'm so tired." It was late after all.

"Sure." George said and they apparated to the joke shop.

George unlocked the door to his flat above the store and they climbed up the stairs, silently. Fred was at Angelina's flat as he had been most nights since he got his letter.

"I love your flat." Hermione chimed, taking in the open floor plan consisting of the living room and kitchen. "Are we going to live here after we're married?"

"If you'd like." George shrugged, "I can always buy us a house though." He turned to put his keys in the bowl and when he turned back she was gone.

"Hermione?" Then he saw the light on in his room.

"Oh this just won't do." Hermione shook her head looking at the twin size bed. She immediately took out her wand and transfigured the bed to be large enough to fit two people. Hopping on the bed, she sighed, "Much better!"

George grabbed the hangover potion from Fred's room and handed it to her. "For the morning." he said, pulling off his tie.

"You're so thoughtful." Hermione quipped before downing some of the potion.

Once his tie and shoes were off he looked at her pulling the covers over herself. "Hold me?" she asked.

With that, he slipped in beside her, pulling her into his arms and quickly falling asleep, but not before he whispered "I love you."

Next up: George and Hermione make love.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke with a slight headache. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and realized that she was in Georges' bedroom and smile softly. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains. Noticing that she was all alone in the large bed.

Hermione closed her eyes, bringing the pillow to her face and recalled the memories of last night. She made a bit of a fool of herself getting sloshed, but she remembered letting her guard down. Letting him know finally that she loved him. It was the truth. Over the past few days, Hermione had realized an attraction that she felt to George all along. Bringing his pillow to her face inhaling his masculine scent.

Hearing shuffling in the kitchen she quickly placed the pillow down, stood up, straightening her dress out and running her hands through her hair. Hermione slowly entered the kitchen, seeing George with a cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet.

"Thought you said you had to work," she said interrupting him from the paper.

"Well, we had to close unexpectedly today." George's expression was stern. Looking at the clock she realized that it was nearly noon. Molly must be worried sick for her.

"I think you should take a look at this." Georges' words pulling her from her thoughts.

Sitting down at the table, she took the paper from his hand. The headline read:

_If the Minister of Magic doesn't abide by the Marriage Law then neither do we!_

_Marriage Law overturned._

The article went on to talk about Shacklebolt's affair with another woman and describing how the law was not well thought. Also, that the law did not follow Marriage Law rules, such as number of children the couples are supposed to have, how many years before the couple has the right to divorce, how many years the couple has before a child must be conceived. Hermione looked at George puzzled. Did this mean he didn't want her as his wife anymore? That when he said he loved her it wasn't true?

Instead of voicing her concerns she stated, "Well for once I appreciate Rita Skeeter's muckraking journalism." George snorted and smirked.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked after a couple moments of silence.

George tried not to look angry. How could she ask that? Had everything he'd done, have every kiss and touch meant nothing to her? A part of him, wanted to demand that she still be his wife, that they still marry on the fifth of August. But he couldn't do that.

As Percy had stated at Ginny's wedding:

** "**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. **I**t always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

If she wanted out, he would watch her go freely.

"George?" she asked nervously, noting his expression.

"It's whatever you want to do, Hermione," he said, looking down at his coffee. The words tasted like vinegar. They came so far in the past few days. George stated professed his love and so had she. The ball was in her court.

Hermione was enraged, she felt ready to hex him into oblivion. "How can you say that to me? Is this just some fucking joke to you? You tell me that you've loved me for a long time and yet you sit there without any opinion on the matter. Either you're full of shit or you're a heartless bastard."

Standing up grabbing her purse and shawl about to leave him sitting their stunned at her outburst. "Is that what you think?" shouting in anger, standing up and knocking his chair over. "Then, Hermione, I'm completely full of shit. I look at you every chance I get, I spend almost all of my free time at the burrow for nothing, I fall asleep dreaming of you. I made Ron and Harry promise several times that nothing would happen to you during the battle. I get a major bulge in my pants whenever you're near. I've only fucked about seven different wishes pretending they were you. I bought you a ring that cost 10,000 galleons and had it charmed so that it would only fit on you, but yes, in case there was any doubt. I'm full of shit. Bloody hell." He finished defending himself with a punch to the wall. "Oh, fuck," George cried, inspecting his hand.

She scoffed at him, dropping her shawl and purse, and walked over to him. "George Weasley, I think we just had our first fight." Grabbing his hand she mended it using wandless magic. "I meant what I said last night, you know. I really do love you. I don't care what the ministry says. I still want to be your wife. If you'll have me."

George could do nothing, but kiss her. Releasing his fear that she would leave and never come back. He had acted like a prat. He would always fight for her to be his. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt. Revealing the muscled torso beneath the white dress shirt.

George pulled away, "Hermione, are you sure?" To this, she simply gave him a quick kiss before turning around.

"Unzip me, will you?" Gathering her hair to the side, hearing the sound of the zipper as he graced her exposed shoulder with a soft kiss. There was a silence between them. A beautiful silence. Both recognizing that the moment was finally hear. No more doubt, no more fear, just love.

There was no law hanging over their head saying the union must be consumated. Both felt the strong attraction to give over their bodies to one another. The bed where they had slept innocently together last night was awaiting them. Once unzipped Hermione held her dress up, not in shame of her bare body that lay underneath, just taking a moment to stare into George's blue eyes. Noting the love and affection that they held, only for her.

She walked into the bedroom with George in tow, closing the door behind him. Staring at the empty, unmade bed before her. George realized she was trembling as she held her dress tightly to her body. He couldn't but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Hermione was not trembling in uncertainty, but fear that she wouldn't live up to his expectations. She heard him when he said seven women, but she knew there must have been more. Hermione had only had sex once with Viktor Krum when she stayed with him for a portion of the summer after her fourth year at Hogwarts. That was years ago.

"Hermione, we don't have to... we can always wait," he said as he turned her to face him.

"I'm tired of waiting," she replied. "But what if I don't..." She hesitated her eyes falling to the floor.

"Are you a virgin?" George quickly asked.

"No," she replied. He was slightly disappointed at this, wanting to be her first and only. He knew was being selfish and he certainly hadn't waited, so why should she?

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect." He said before kissing her passionately.

Hermione let her arms move to his biceps, her dress falling to the floor, polling around her feet. George could feel her breasts pressing softly against his bare chest and moved them to her to lie on the bed.

"God you're beautiful," George said taking in her full breasts, nipples proudly erect in excitement. Black lace panties covering her sex. She was blushing a light pink, sitting up to unbutton his pants with shaking fingers, feeling the bulge in his pants. Once she was she had finished, George kneeled on the bed pulling of his shirt as he did so.

Their palms touching for a brief moment before he moved over her, encouraging her to lay back. George was staring deeply into her eyes. Their lips barely touching. Hermione was breathing rapidly and he moved in to kiss her. His proud erection pushing against the fabric of her panties.

Tongues dueling for dominance, put her hand between them slowly sliding down his toned chest before sinking into his boxers feeling the course hairs for a moment then slipping her hand around his member.

George groaned as she began to stroke him, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He moved to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm George." she moaned, as he licked and kissed her collarbone. "You're so big." He smiled with pride, as he grabbed one of her breasts. His mouth moving to the other breast, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned and gasped, removing her hand from his pants to touch herself through her panties as he moved to the other breast. His other hand teasing the other nipple, twisting it slightly. She grabbed his bicep with one hand and he could feel the nails of her other hand sinking into his back. George loved that she was so responsive.

He was kissing half way down her stomach when he heard her plea, "George, fuck me."

"Well, if you insist." he chuckled. Sitting up on his knees again, taking her in. Her nipples wet, her lips bruised from his kisses and her hair fanned out of his pillow. One hand in her panties the other hand resting on his chest where his heart lay beating beneath the flesh.

He was so fucking sexy was all she could think. His chest was chiseled, soft red hair covered the his chest where her hand rested, his hairless stomach was toned, cover in freckles. Hermione withdrew her hand from her panties to try and pull his erection free.

"Merlin, Hermione. I never knew you were such a minx," she giggled. And with that he pulled off her panties to reveal her perfect pussy, all her pubic hair removed except for a landing strip. Relieving himself of his boxers, he moved to lay on top of her. Holding himself up with one hand, the other slipping a finger inside her hot, pussy. She was so tight around his lone finger.

"George," she whisper as he slipped in another finger, placing soft kisses on her face. She gripped him tightly as his finger curved upward pumping in and out, hitting her g-spot each time. He knew she was close and he slipped another finger in, catching her lips in a passionate kiss and she moaned into his mouth. "Please," she begged one final time.


	9. Chapter 9

_"George," she whisper as he slipped in another finger, placing soft kisses on her face. She gripped him tightly as his finger curved upward pumping in and out, hitting her g-spot each time. He knew she was close and he slipped another finger in, catching her lips in a passionate kiss and she moaned into his mouth. "Please," she begged one final time._

Hermione had climaxed and as she was coming down from her high, george began to slip inside of her slowly, her breath hitched. She was so tight, so beautifully expressive as she adjusted to his size. "I love you," he whispered. "You're the only woman I've ever loved."

At that moment, Hermione felt tears of joy springing to her eyes, but the pleasure of having him inside of her quickly washed that away. "I love you, too." George began to move faster, deeper, hitting the sensitive spot inside of her again and again. He knew he wouldn't last too long, she felt so good, so warm and wet around his length. "Oh, fuck. Hermione." and he kissed her. She gasped her orgasm hitting her again as she cried out his name. George could feel his seed spilling inside her and he collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily, kissing her neck just before he rolled off of her.

"That was amazing." She breathed. "When can we do it again?"

George laughed and pulled her into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 -Epilogue

Epilogue- Ten Years Later.

Hermione sat in the library of her and George's home. She was hardly paying any attention to the words on the page. It was their 10 year anniversary and Molly had planned a celebration at the Burrow.

She couldn't believe all that had happened in ten years. Two brown haired, blue eyed twin boys, five years old. George, Jr. and Arthur. They were just as George and Fred were growing up, always getting into trouble. They have figured out some magic and they can't wait to go to Hogwarts.

"Hermione? Are you ready to leave now?" George came through the door with their one year old daughter, Jane, in his arms. She had ginger hair and a know it all grin. "The boys have already flooed over."

"Then we better getting going so Molly doesn't yell at me," Hermione laughed. Molly was determined that George and Arthur would be more well behaved than Fred and George were. And Maybe they would be, if George wasn't their father.

It had been a perfect ten years. There were fights and fits and tears and smiles and happiness and confusion of course. But Hermione wouldn't have it any other way. And to think that possibly none of this would have happened without the ministry's failed marriage law. She thanked merlin for that, everyday. Just as George had.

"Mummy," Jane squealed and outstretched her arms toward Hermione. Hermione grabbed the little one, kissing her head. The three of them went to the floo and stepped into the crowded burrow. Familiar smiling faces of their friends and family.

"Oh, Janie. Come to Grandma." came the soft voice of Molly Weasley. "George, the boys have turned Harry's sons' hair purple."

George laughed, "Oh, my boys!" He threw his fist into the air.

"George, you best go discipline them. Forget it, I'll do it. You'll just congratulate them." Hermione smirked. To tell the truth she was happy that her boys are just like their father.

"Don't be too hard on them, Hermione." George smiled at her. "I'll grab you a drink."

George smiled to himself as she walked away. He had gotten everything he ever wanted. He saw Kingsley Shacklebolt in the corner and made sure that he'd thank him again, for the millionth time, for his proposterous marriage.

Everything was as it should be and he couldn't wait for the next ten years.

-8-8-8-8-8

Thanks to everyone again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kisses,

prettypoison!


End file.
